I Love You
by Diabolik Fanfictions
Summary: What will happen when Kogane Hinode gets back to the Sakamaki manor after night school and in the middle of changing out of her uniform, the one and only sadomasochist, Laito, comes barging through her door? Rated M for mature stuff. Might add chapters. A re-upload because of my (stupid) typos. xD Awful at summaries but the good stuff is on the inside. :P


I Love You

I returned from Night School with the terrifying group of vampires I was living with. It didn't take long when I got inside and I ran straight to my room and shut the door behind me.

"I don't know how much more I can take..." I sighed to myself as my back slid against the polished door.

Living with these sadistic creatures is hard enough, but when each of them wants my fresh blood, that's a whole other story. I lifted my body off of the door and over to my bed. There was a neatly piled stack of my daily clothes and I began to discard my uniform. My hands went toward my neck to remove the large red ribbon. My fingers went under the tied fabric and I gave a tiny squeal of agony. My mind began to visualize what Ayato had done to me during the day. He had taken me into an abandoned classroom where he drained me of my oozing blood. I carefully slid my fingers from under the ribbon and untied it from the front. All I could think about was the painful mark that was left on my delicate skin. I continued to rid of my uniform, but I could hear loud steps from outside my door. A knock emerged from the other side of the door and my body froze in place.

"Hello? This is Laito~!" I could hear that despicable voice on the other end.

"Not now. I'm busy." I spoke in a stern voice as I removed the black jacket and unbuttoned the white blouse.

Laito pushed on the handle and entered at his own will. He stopped at the door and watched as my head turned slightly before he silently locked the door.

"Bitch-chan, if you had told me you were changing, I would have left." That sarcastic tone shone in his voice.

I ignored the arrogant man and continued with my current business. A chill traveled through my spine as a pair of frozen hands adventured under my blouse and touched my sides.

"May I be of assistance..?" His voice whispered seductively as his hands traveled higher.

I shook my body away from him and turned to face him. My hands quickly covered the revealed skin from my unbuttoned blouse at the top of my chest.

"Now, there's nothing to be ashamed of. It's just you and me in here." Laito smiled as he took a step closer.

The more steps he took to get close to me, the more I stepped back to get away from this thirsty beast.

"Come on, bitch-chan, don't be afraid." His hand reached out to grab me.

Laito got close enough to where he could touch my cheek, but I gave his hand a rough smack. He flinched after hearing the echo of his hand being slapped away.

"Naughty, naughty Bitch-chan. That's no way to treat people!" Laito dashed forward and grabbed me by my hand that covered my chest.

He pushed himself onto my body and held me tight.

"I must punish you for that..." He sweetly whispered in my left ear.

Laito used one hand to grasp onto both of my hands to keep them tied back. As he used that hand to push me closer with my hands trapped in a freezing cuff, his other hand traveled towards my neck and brushed away strands of hair that blocked his view.

"Hmm? What's this? It seems someone had already beaten me to your punishment." He traced his finger around the scar left behind from another vampire. "Ayato-kun seems to be the one who leaves marks everywhere." Laito sighed in disappointment as he stared at the bite mark.

I began to struggle under his grasp and his hand gripped tighter on my wrists.

"That's alright. I can cover it up with my own." This sly smirk sprawled on his lips as he dipped his head into my neck. "Bitch-chan, don't struggle..."

A large gasp escaped his mouth as he sunk his sharp fangs into my neck. I felt my body jerk in fear as I could hear the deep gulps sink down into his throat. Laito began to walk forward and push me back. Soon my back was up against the wall and my hands were pinned above my head. He released his piercing fangs from my neck and took a deep breath.

"Delicious...more; I need more..." He dove back towards my neck and drove his teeth back into my bruised neck.

I could hear him moan and hum against my neck as he went for seconds. His groans became louder with every suck of my traveling blood.

"Huh..." He groaned as he titled my head to the other side and placed his head on the other side of my neck. "Bitch-chan, are you enjoying this?" His sweet voice began to seduce me.

My eyes started to cloud up from the amount of blood I was losing in one sitting.

"Ehehe...that glazed look in your eyes. You must be feeling pleasure through your body." He lifted his head upwards and nibbled at my ear lobe.

I held the noises back in my throat and let out sounds of struggle. Laito began to pant into my ear and I tried to lift my arms off of the wall.

"I'll make sure I give you the most pleasure. I won't allow anyone else to do this to you, but myself." He lifted his head a little higher and went to the top of my ear where he attacked it with tiny kisses. "Your ears are turning red, bitch-chan."

He finished kissing my ear and went back down to my neck. He began to suck and tug at the light skin that protected my neck. I could feel a hickey form as he kept sucking. A shock surged through my body as he bit down with strong force.

"L-Laito..." I managed to say as I closed my eyes.

Laito gave a small chuckle against my neck and I could feel the vibrations spread all over. His body was pressed against me and I could feel the heat radiate from his body. All of these noises he kept making were driving me insane. My heart was pounding out of my chest as it kept pouring out more blood to this vampire. He ceased sucking on my neck and looked at me. His free hand placed itself on my cheeks and held my face closer to his.

"Don't tell me I see tears streaming down your cheeks...?" His thumb wiped away a tear that trailed down my cheek.

I glared with a defiant look that came along with it.

"Yes~! Give me more of that look! I want to see it more." Laito began close in on me and pressed his lips against mine.

I began to turn my head side to side to shake him off, but his hand positioned my head to stay still. My wrists began to quiver and I could feel sweat forming all over them and onto his hand that kept them up. As he continued to cover my lips, he used one knee and put it in between my legs. I gave a large gasp as my eyes shot open with shock and despair. Laito used this as an opportunity and slid his tongue inside my mouth. I desperately gasped for air as he opened my mouth and explored very inch of my cavern. He finally let go and I saw a trail of saliva connect my lips to his. I panted heavily as he gave me a satisfied smirk.

"You're very good at this, bitch-chan. Have you done this before?" He began to laugh after he finished.

I glared at him again as I turned my head away.

"You don't have to lie to me. There's no need to keep secrets."

As I continued to look the other way, Laito let go of my wrists and swiftly picked me up bridal style. My hands were too weak to fight back because of the inhumane strength that had bonded them together.

"Too tired to fight?" He mused as he gave a fake smile.

Laito set me down on my bed and pushed aside the neat stack of clothes. I laid on my back with him sitting on his knees right above me.

"Your blood hasn't satisfied me yet. I still want more of you." His eyes narrowed down with a deep glare.

I began to shake with fear as I saw what would happen next. Laito trapped my wrists again and put them above my head on the plush pillow. He lowered his head down and began to kiss me once more. I felt like I had no energy to resist or push him away. I slowly drifted off into space as he pressed his lips against mine. He slowly let go of my wrists and put both of his hands underneath me to raise my body higher to his. My senses became a blur and soon my hands raised themselves to wrap around Laito. Another devilish smirk spread as he continued to embrace me.

"What a slut you've become, bitch-chan. You've finally succumb to the pleasure that's dwelling in your body." He stopped kissing me to stare at my open eyes. "I can see the lust in your blue orbs. You're just burning with passion right now." He gave a mischievous smile as he looked down at me.

My mind started to fog up as I was too occupied by the shining light that reflected in Laito's eyes. The passion that was unfolding from inside me was finally showing its true form.

"Laito..." That's the only thing I could manage to say.

"Yes, bitch-chan? What do you want?" He let my body fall back on the bed and he pinned me down.

"I-I want y-you..." I wasn't sure what I was saying anymore.

He gave out a wicked laugh as he listened to my slurred words.

"Oh my. It seems your own lust has taken over you. You're falling into the deadliest sin of them all." He lowered his head and began to kiss along my collar bone. "Tell me, where do you want me to bite next?" He spoke against my collar bone.

I felt so strange not being able to say anything. It seems my consciousness has left my mind completely blank and only focused on Laito. He just chuckled as he began to unbutton the rest of my blouse.

"If you won't tell me, then I'll just find it myself." Instead of finishing the remaining buttons, he shredded his hand through the blouse and tossed it to the side.

The only thing that covered my torso was a lace bra with black polka dots scattered on each side. Laito trailed kisses further down until he reached my breasts.

"That look on your face gives you the feel of a porcelain doll Kanato-kun used to own; no emotion and sparkling eyes that gave no sense of life or feeling." As he spoke, his hand dug beneath me and tried to loosen the bra.

I just looked at him as he distracted me with these sweet words.

"You know, if you always wear a bra, your breasts will never grow. No wonder Ayato calls you chinchinashi." He referred to his other brother as he continued to work on my bra.

I could feel the fabric slide from under my back in one swift motion. He smiled as he lifted my arms and began to discard the annoying piece of clothing. Laito sat above me and just gazed at my bare chest for a while.

Soon his mind was clouded with the same lust and desire as me. He buried his head into my breasts and began to kiss each mound. I couldn't hold back the hidden moans anymore as he kept teasing me. He used one hand on my left breast as his mouth began to circle around the other. The overwhelming attention from Laito was driving me up the wall. I began to close my eyes as I sunk in the touches and feels.

"You know how to seduce me without even trying, bitch-chan..." He stopped for a minute before switching sides.

My arms began to shakily pull down his jacket and remove it off of one arm. One of my hands traveled to his head and removed the fedora that blocked his luscious locks of hair. I tossed it to the side and gripped onto his hair as his speed picked up. He stopped massaging my breast to remove the rest of the jacket that hung on his arm. Laito tossed it with the other pile of clothes that hit the wall and slid down to the floor. He resumed where he left off and his lips traveled downward.

"I'm getting thirsty again." He groaned as hand continued to relax my breast.

He titled his head to the side and began to dig his fangs on my side. I felt a few tears escape the corners of my eyes as the pain from his fangs was unpleasant. He kept sucking away at the fresh blood that coursed through my body.

"I will drink your blood till the last drop..." He whispered in my ear before going back to my side and ferociously biting it once more.

Tiny shrieks muffled from my throat as he indulged himself into my side. Laito finally retracted his fangs and I saw two streaks of blood on each side of his mouth. His eyes shifted down and he began to lick off the savory liquid. His wicked chuckle filled the room and I noticed the lights turned off.

"This is more relaxing. Wouldn't you think so too?" He made his tone purr with a sweet ring.

His hands reached for the buttons that kept his clean white shirt tied together. He also loosened the silk black tie around his neck and let it slide off the side of the bed. Part of his shirt was still on as I could see his pale torso in front of me. Laito slid his body past my waist and to my thighs. He hoisted one leg on his shoulder and began to trail kisses along my leg. Laito took in a deep breath and then released the heated air onto my frigid legs.

"I always enjoy this part..." He flashed a seductive smile before licking my thigh.

My hands gripped on the sheets as he bit into the cold flesh. His moans became louder when he sucked on the delicious blood that ran throughout my legs. He quickly unhinged his fangs from my leg and breathed heavily. I could see the light shade of pink that colored his flawless cheeks.

"B-Bitch-chan~..." His voice mused as he climbed back over towards me.

Laito took my hand that grabbed onto the sheets for dear life. His lips ventured down from my wrist to my shoulder. One hand crept down my waist and to my special area. He began to slide his finger up and down against the soaked area of my panties.

"Look at you! I knew you weren't able to resist the urges that have been building up inside." His voice etched along the side of my shoulder.

My hips squirmed side to side as his hand crawled up to the top of my black skirt. Laito teased me as he gradually pulled the skirt off of my hips. One of my hands gripped onto his white sleeve that begged him to stop toying with me. He gave a small chuckle as he shifted it off of my side and tore it away from my legs. Soon I was bare under this man with laced panties.

"N-No fair..." I spoke softly as my hands went under the white cloth on his chest.

Laito felt his body shiver with a shock of pleasure. He hasn't felt the sweet touch of a woman like this in a long time. His hands began to assist as he pulled his arms through the silky sleeves and away from his body. My eyes marveled at every part of his clear torso that towered over me. My finger began to trace along his chest as I felt his skin. Laito grabbed my hand and put it beside me.

"More, more, more!" That's all he said as he looked at me with lustful eyes.

He bit into my hand as he continued to hold it close to him. My mouth opened as no sound escaped. His hips moved closer to mine and began to rub against it. Soon, sounds of pleasure and impatience grew from my silent voice. Laito kept grinding and rolling his hips without any control. My body was bent enough that my other hand could reach for his pants. I placed my hand between my area and his and felt the large bump that made the zipper stick out. I gave a faint giggle as I sloppily searched for the contraption that trapped Laito's excited member. My hand successfully found the zipper and I pulled it down. To my surprise, my eyes guided me to the large bulge that stuck out of his underwear. I was expecting to see regular boxers, but I saw animal printed underwear that covered the concealed member. My face started turning bright red as I saw this strange sight.

"Ah, I see your face is turning crimson. You didn't expect me to wear boxers, did you?" His voice had that lovely tone as another chuckle filled my ears.

Laito began to attack my lips once more as he kept pulling at the band in my panties. My hand toyed with his as I pushed it away and tried to take off his undergarment.

"Look at how dirty you are bitch-chan. I never thought I would see this side of you." He pulled away and looked down at me.

"I've kept you waiting long enough, my sweet angel." Laito seductively pulled down my panties and sat up to see my suggestive body.

His eyes went wide as he thought about what's been happening. I could hear his breath stumble and release heavily as he marveled at this sight. He grabbed the hand he bit and placed it on the left side of his chest. I felt my hand quiver underneath his tight grasp.

"They say vampires are undead, but as you can see for yourself, my heart is beating faster than you can imagine." His eyes narrowed with lust as he felt his heartbeat resonate with mine.

Laito lazily let my hand slide away from his grasp and watched it fall above my head. His hands began to wrap my legs around his waist as he shakily began to remove his underwear. My eyes were too focused on Laito's radiant green eyes to see his large erection. Laito set his head next to mine and he was bending my body to meet my face with his own.

"B-Bitch-chan...I promise I'll make it quick and pleasurable." He lifted his face and strands of his satin hair covered his cheeks.

My body felt as if it was being electrocuted as he swiftly penetrated my walls. He began to slowly thrust inside me as I gripped the sheets with pain and indulgence. Laito had a faint smile as he saw I was dazzled by him. Sweat began to glisten all over his torso and a little on his face as he lifted himself up a little. My hands clutched to him as miniature tears escaped the corners of my gleaming eyes.

"L-Laito...f-faster..." I begged as my breath escalated.

He nodded his head as he began to push against me faster. With every plunge into my skin, a moan released from me and Laito. He slightly lifted me off the bed as he kept pounding into my core. Laito moved his head onto my neck and begin to suck rapidly at my healing neck. I screamed out his name as the blood sucking and thrusting was too much to handle. My hands wearily tried to push him away, but his hands wrapped around my back and kept my hand from pushing him away. I kept screaming out his name as he bound me, but one hand covered my mouth and he let go of my neck with dripping blood running down the side of his lip and onto his chest.

"You're going to cause trouble if you keep shouting like this. The others will grow suspicious." Laito let my body fall back onto the bed and continued to fill my body with pleasure.

It didn't take long until each of us kept repeatedly saying each other's name. I was so close to reaching my climax as the bed creaked under my body.

"L-L-Laito...I-I'm..." My words slurred as I were engulfed with libido.

"Hehe...Bitch-chan..." Laito just chuckled as he watched me burn up with greed.

My eyes shot open as I felt the ecstasy pour from my folds.

"LAITO!" I shouted with shock and lust in my voice.

Soon, Laito came as well and his eyes shot open with pleasure. He did a few more thrusts before pulling out and watched as his erection had burst inside of me. His body collapsed next to mine as the two of us inhaled deeply.

"Bitch-chan~...look at the mess we made." He smiled at me as he felt the sweat stick to my body.

I was too weak to focus on anything as I felt my life being drained from my existence. Laito gave another sly smile as he got up from the bed and went over towards the pile of clothes. He quickly got my bra and panties and his underwear. Laito tossed them on the bed and my eyes shifted down.

"I would get those on if I were you." Laito shifted his eyes back at me as he walked back over and put his underwear back on.

I sluggishly nodded my head as I sat up and reached for my bra and panties. Once the two of us were done, I got under my covers and Laito did the same. I lay on my side and watched the moon shine down at me. Laito left kisses along my open side and swirled his finger on my stomach.

"Bitch-chan, you will never tell anyone about this." His head went towards my shoulder and gave it a kiss.

"I won't...and you have to do the same. I can't imagine how they would react if they found out." I sighed as my head sunk into the pillow.

"I know I say this a lot, but I admit, I love you, Bitch-chan." His voice went soft as he pressed his lips on my skin. "I truly mean it." His voice turned deep as his green eyes brightened my view.

I just turned my head and had one arm bring his head closer to me. I gave him a longing kiss as the two of us laid together.

"I-I love you too, Laito..." My eyelids began to fall as my lips released his and we fell asleep.


End file.
